Jane's Room
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: La realidad es que estaba siendo acorralada por su consultor en la habitación de su motel, sintiendo su boca y su lengua húmedas y calientes por todo su cuello. Rated: M. Sexo explícito. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: ** No es mio. Si lo fuera, Jane hubiese perdido su segunda virginidad desde la primera temporada. Ok, no. Desde la segunda. xD

**A/N: **¿El por qué de su clasificación? Es un fic _lemon_. Hay sexo desde que comienza hasta que termina. ¿OOC? Bueno, creo que todos somos out of character en la cama. xD

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Jane's Room**

No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación. En primer lugar; no debió dejar que el hombre tomara más de tres tragos de whisky sin haber cenado algo, y en segundo lugar; debió dejarlo en la puerta del motel, así se cayera al suelo detrás de esta.

Las manos… los dedos de Patrick Jane recorrían con agilidad todo su cuerpo causando que ella sintiera sensaciones de las cuales no había retorno.

Su aliento a licor era evidente, pero a ella no le molestaba. Solo quería que él la siguiera besando, tocando, abrazando, acariciando y apretando infinitamente.

No pudo evitar gemir con suavidad al sentir la palma de la mano de Jane rozar su pecho derecho, por encima de la blusa.

Había tenido tantas fantasías con él: cabalgarlo en su sofá a la vez que le halaba el cabello; brindarle un buen sexo oral en el ático mientras lo escuchaba suspirar de placer…. y es que soñar no cuesta nada.

El problema es que aquí ella no era la que tenía el control de la situación como en todas sus fantasías eróticas con él, sino Jane y eso la atemorizaba. Tenía que detenerlo. El no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era como si ella se estuviese aprovechando de él, por así decirlo.

La realidad es que estaba siendo acorralada por su consultor en la habitación de su motel, sintiendo su boca y su lengua húmedas y calientes por todo su cuello.

"Jane… esto no está bien." Le dijo con voz temblorosa y odiándose así misma, pues lo deseaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

El hizo caso omiso y continuó la tarea de excitarla hasta el punto de que su ropa interior se mojara por completo.

"Jane, por Dios…"

No quería golpearlo para retirarlo, tampoco quería retirarlo. ¡En que problema se había metido!

El comenzó a abrir, de abajo hacia arriba, los primeros botones de la blusa de Lisbon e introdujo ambas manos para acariciar el caliente abdomen de la agente, quien sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina gracias a las caricias que recibía.

Una mano caliente y masculina presionada firmemente contra su espalda baja mientras la otra soltaba la parte trasera de su sostén.

Ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecieron con el solo hecho de sentir la tela soltarse un poco de encima de ellos.

"Jane, no estás bien. No quiero que mañ…"

El abrió su boca y sacó su lengua de forma seductora para introducirla en la boca de ella. Lisbon la recibió, y sintió choques eléctricos por toda su espalda cuando él colocó sus manos en sus hombros con la intención de que con un solo golpe, agarrar la blusa y bajar ambas mangas por sus brazos para dejar al descubierto su piel.

'Mucha ropa…" Dijo él con voz ronca para luego soltar a Lisbon, y sin dejarla de mirar con sus pupilas dilatadas, quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla caer al suelo.

El hombre, mientras desabotonaba los botones de su chaleco, agarró el medio del sostén de la agente con los dientes y lo arrancó del pecho de ésta con un movimiento algo salvaje, el que hizo que sus rizos se movieran con sensualidad. Una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por sus labios al hacerlo, pues la expresión de Lisbon era un espectáculo para sus ojos. Estaba asombrada, anonadada y algo (en realidad bastante) nerviosa.

Y es que él se veía tan sexual, tan hombre, y con ese cabello algo revuelto… parecía… definitivamente todo un león.

Ella no pudo contenerse ante esa mirada tan insinuadora. Los nervios que sentía se esfumaron al igual que la vergüenza que la embargó por un momento al tener sus pechos al descubierto en frente de él.

"Al diablo. Acepto toda culpa." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja.

Llevó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hacia los botones del chaleco de su consultor y lo ayudó a soltarlos.

Estaba quitándole el chaleco a Patrick Jane. Aún no lo podía creer. Al menos, una de tantas fantasías se le estaba cumpliendo.

El la volvió a besar con profundidad, explorando cada espacio del interior de su boca mientras ella, con algo de dificultad, le abría la camisa e intentaba acariciar su pecho desnudo.

El le dificultó las cosas cuando de improviso agarró uno de sus pezones y lo acarició con los dedos pulgar e índice a la vez que bajaba dando dulces besos por su cuello, centro del pecho, hasta su otro seno.

"Ah…." Fue lo único que Lisbon pudo articular cuando él abrió su boca y pasó su lengua por su pezón dejándolo completamente húmedo. Todo esto sin dejar de acariciar el otro.

Ella metió sus manos en los rizos rubios de Jane y apretó las uñas con suavidad contra el cuero cabelludo a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Con los ojos cerrados, soltaba suspiros suaves.

Se estaba perdiendo en los abismos del placer, y él solo estaba en su pecho.

Jane la soltó, lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara con la respiración agitada.

La agarró por las manos e hizo que lo siguiera a la cama. Sin decirle nada, hizo que se tumbara boca arriba. Ella le siguió el juego.

Jane se sentó a ahorcadas encima de ella y la observó por unos segundos. Lucía hermosa. Su cabello suelto ondulado en la sábana, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios húmedos, sus pecho agitado por la excitación, sus senos siendo víctimas de la gravedad y su hermoso abdomen plano…

Lisbon levantó una mano y acarició con dulzura una mejilla de Jane, quien la contemplaba perplejo ante su naturaleza.

La situación en estos momentos para Lisbon era casi divertida.

"No entiendo porqué pones esa cara tonta. Ni que yo fuera la primera mujer que ves semidesnuda." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane frunció el ceño.

"¿Cara tonta, eh? Eso merece un castigo." Dijo mientras soltaba el botón del pantalón de Lisbon.

'¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Lisbon con las cejas enarcadas.

"Si…" Contestó él bajándose y dándole un beso en el mentón. "Te voy a hacer gritar de placer, querida." Susurró en su oreja y luego la mordió con suavidad, algo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos de par en par.

xXx

Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, en la cual Teresa Lisbon estaba a punto de estallar de placer. La mujer se retorcía en las sábanas a la vez que gemía más y más fuerte.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzaba por el rostro de Jane al ver lo que lograba en ella. El le agarraba los muslos con fuerza y le mantenía sus piernas muy abiertas mientras pasaba su lengua con maestría por el área del clítoris.

"Ahh…." Gritaba ella con suavidad mientras colocaba una mano en su pelvis.

Jane le soltó ambas piernas, dándole así un momento de tranquilidad. Ella respiró profundo varias veces y entonces él volvió al ataque. Presionó con uno de sus pulgares su clítoris y luego comenzó a hacerle movimientos en círculos, mientras que con su otra mano, introducía el dedo corazón en su vagina… luego añadió el índice, luego el anular… luego nuevamente la lengua.

Ella volvió a moverse con descontrol en el colchón. Sin duda, las manos y la lengua de Jane la estaban llevando al climax a pasos agigantados.

El levantó la cabeza para observar sus movimientos bruscos y expresiones.

Cuando vio que ella apretó la sábana con ambas manos, no dudo en acelerar los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de ella y de añadir su lengua a su sexo, sin dejar de observarla por encima de su pelvis.

Lisbon estalló como nunca antes.

Gritó ahogadamente mientras su cuerpo convulsó sin piedad. El líquido transparente de Lisbon salió disparado de su interior haciendo que las manos de Jane y parte de su cara se llenaran de ella. El se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió ante el inesperado suceso. No todas las mujeres tienen la capacidad (o la dicha) de eyacular de esa manera. Con Loralei no sucedió, y con su mujer… no las veces que hubiese deseado.

Jane, agarró su camisa y con una risita juguetona se limpió el rostro. Luego gateó por la cama hasta llegar al lado de Lisbon. Se tumbó de costado en esta, apoyando un codo en el colchón y descansando la cabeza en la mano. Se dedicó a observar a la agente con detenimiento.

Ella estaba con su respiración aún acelerada, su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de sudor. Jane notó que las piernas aún le temblaban un poco, y apenas acababa de soltar los puños para dejar libre la sábana. Miró su rostro. Parecía comenzar a relajarse, aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Jane sonrió con suavidad y se dedicó a contemplarla hasta que algo le impacientó un poco.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó luego de ver una lágrima escaparse de uno de sus ojos.

Ella volvió su cabeza hacia é y lo miró. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, su rostro relajado, pero cansado, su respiración con algo de problemas para llegar a la normalidad.

"¿Lisbon?" Preguntó con más preocupación.

"Maldito desgraciado." Dijo casi sin voz.

La expresión de Jane fue de shock absoluto, pues parecía un verdadero insulto. El hombre trato de incorporarse, pero Lisbon lo hizo de golpe antes. Se abalanzó sobre él dejándolo con una mirada perpleja.

"Ok… estoy algo…"

"¿Perdido? ¿Confundido?" Preguntó Lisbon con cara de niña.

"Bueno… aunque sea difícil admitirlo… pues…"

"Es una lástima." Dijo ella encaminándose con rapidez hacia la entrepierna de él tomándolo por sorpresa.

No es que despreciara el miembro masculino de Jane, porque pequeño no era, pero sin duda había visto más grandes en su vida. Aunque en realidad, a la hora de la verdad, el tamaño no importa, sino lo que sepas hacer y cómo hacerlo con él.

"Me preocupaste por un momento. Pensé que te habías… arrepentido." Susurró el hombre al ver y sentir las manos de Lisbon acariciar su erección y comenzar a mover sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo con ritmo.

"¿Tú no estabas borracho?" Preguntó con mirada traviesa. "Te veo muy lúcido."

"Fue una excusa…" Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro. "…para que me trajeras y entraras… mmmm….Eres fantástica con las manos." Admitió.

"¿Lo soy?"

Jane asintió.

"Tú también." Dijo ahora con dulzura la agente.

Jane le sonrió con suavidad.

"Tenía que hacerte descargar todo ese peso que tenías encima. Estabas demasiado estresada y…. ah…." No pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de Lisbon en la punta de su pene.

"¿Y?" Preguntó soltando su miembro por completo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Y estaba loco por verte perder el control como lo hiciste."

Lisbon sonrió algo sonrojada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Y si no vuelves a colocar tu boca ahí…" Dijo señalando su entrepierna. "Te haré perder la cabeza por segunda vez."

Lisbon se quedó de rodillas en la cama en frente de él y cruzó los brazos en forma de reto.

Jane sonrió con incredulidad.

xXx

Ahora los dos se movían con constante ritmo, y lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación era la humedad de sus cuerpos moviéndose y encontrándose, además de los gemidos, suspiros y gritos suaves de ambos.

Lisbon estaba con los pechos pegados al espejo en la pared. Jane tenía su pecho desnudo y sudoroso pegado a la espalda de ella, sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza. Ambos respiraban con rapidez y dejaban que sus alientos se reflejaran en el cristal en frente de ellos. Llevaban así unos deliciosos minutos y la excitación cada vez era más fuerte.

Jane ahora agarraba la cintura de Lisbon, y despegaba su pecho de su espalda un poco para observar como los glúteos de ella se movían y chocaban contra su pelvis con fuerza.

Comenzó a acelerar y desacelerar sus movimientos dependiendo de las señales que le daba el cuerpo de Lisbon. Era cruel. Cuando veía que ella estaba a punto de estallar, se detenía y se movía con lentitud y luego poco a poco comenzaba a acelerar de nuevo.

Jane se mordió los labios y miró al techo con una pequeña sonrisa retorcida, algo que ella pudo ver en el espejo. Ella lo sabía. El estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

Tenía que vengarse. No sabe como lo logró, pero se salió de entre medio del espejo y de Jane dejándolo aturdido, confundido y hasta algo decepcionado.

Lisbon le sonrió traviesamente y se fue al baño corriendo y cerró la puerta tan rápido como entró.

"Oh… no me hagas esto." Dijo el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos al pensar con terror que ella se había encerrado en el baño.

Caminó con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño y tocó la puerta. Escuchó el agua caer en la bañera.

"Lisbon…" Dijo entrecortadamente.

"Está abierta, tonto." La escuchó decir desde adentro.

Jane sonrió y abrió la puerta.

xXx

El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos mientras ellos se besaban y acariciaban con pasión.

"Hazlo, por favor." Suplicó Lisbon. "Te quiero todo. Completo. Dentro de mí." Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio empapado.

"¿Y no te me vas a escapar esta vez?" Preguntó Jane con suavidad en su oído.

"Juro que no."

Jane la penetró por segunda ocasión haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y le aruñara un poco la espalda.

Estaba vez fue diferente. Sus ojos, además de reflejar pasión y total deseo, expresaban amor mutuo. Esa conexión, ese contacto que solamente entre ellos podía establecerse.

Los movimientos de Jane eran lentos, constantes e iban acompañados de caricias y suaves besos por toda la cara, el cuello y el pecho de Lisbon, quien solo se dedicaba a acariciarle el pecho, los bíceps y el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras de amor solas para él.

Y así, entre el agua, jabón, caricias, mordidas, embestidas, gemidos, gritos, nalgadas y risas, estallaron de placer estando unidos en cuerpo y alma.

xXx

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en traerme a tu habitación?" Preguntó Lisbon lanzándose a la cama de costado.

Estaba vestida. Lo único que le faltaba era colocarse su pistola y sus esposas en su cintura para retirarse.

Jane estaba desnudo aún, tendido boca arriba en la cama. Pensativo Observando el techo.

"Siento que no te merezco." Dijo sin mirarla.

Lisbon acarició su cabello con dulzura a lo que él respondió cerrando los ojos y suspirando con suavidad.

"¿Por qué no duermes un rato?" Dijo ella con voz suave.

"Si te quedas conmigo…"

"Claro que me quedaré."

Jane abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué te asombras? ¿Por qué soy de las mujeres que tiene sexo con hombres y luego los abandonan en sus camas a su suerte?"

"Si." Dijo él con sinceridad.

Lisbon se mordió el labio inferior.

"Es diferente contigo."

Jane sonrió.

"Me alegra saberlo." Admitió.

Lisbon se acomodó muy pegada a él e hizo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

"Vamos. Descansa." Dijo dando un suave beso en la frente del hombre, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Minutos después, cuando Lisbon creyó a Jane dormido, este habló.

"Podría morir aquí feliz." Dijo sonriendo grandemente aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Lisbon con sorpresa.

"Pido, exijo, que lo último que yo vea en esta tierra sea… además de tus hermosos ojos, esos lindos pechos. Sin duda esa sería la mejor manera de yo irme al más allá, si resulta al final que sí existe."

"Te irás al infierno." Dijo Lisbon con una grande sonrisa mientras golpeaba con suavidad a Jane en un hombro.

"Al menos me iré contento... y con una buena imagen en la memoria."

Lisbon ensanchó una sonrisa ante tal comentario, se trepó encima de él a ahorcadas y lo besó.

**FIN**

* * *

¿_millones_ de reviews? LOL Por favor, que sean con respeto.


End file.
